Band is
by ThatMasterOfChaos
Summary: XD Just a bit of funny little things that make up the definition of marching band .
1. My ones

Band is . . .

Naming your instrument . . . and talking about it like it's a person

Calling people by what instrument they play . . . even your friends

Making up nicknames for your directors and drum majors to make it more fun . . . and then telling everyone but THEM about it

Getting in trouble for talking because you and the kid next to you were arguing about the accidentals . . . even though you know you were right

Calling the trombones "tromboners" . . . and the trombone players "boners."

Stealing things from the assistant director during band camp . . . and laughing harder when he doesn't notice

Giggling whenever your director tells you to blow harder . . . even though it's perfectly normal when he says to tongue harder or check your fingering

Finding your spot on the football field with a glow stick from band camp . . . and panicking when it's not there on different fields

Making sure the assistant band director counts right this time . . . and laughing when he doesn't

Realizing every single friend of yours in band plays the same instrument . . . and it's not yours

Having every one of your friends and yourself cross their legs to annoy the assistant director . . . but immediatley uncrossing them when the head director walks in

When your friends say you're evil for the jokes you've told about the assistant director . . . even though he's your favorite teacher

Getting your friend to stare at the assistant director so you can make faces . . . but he never looks

Taunting the flag corps about their uniforms . . . when they should be taunting YOU

Following the assistant director out of band camp . . . and running away when you realize he's parked next to you

Playing random notes when you don't know the song all the way through . . . even though the music's right in front of you

Telling your friends your marching uniforms are sexy . . . and laughing at their reactions when they see them

Offering your friends a marching uniform strip-tease when they don't believe you (see above)

Glaring at the assistant director for crossing his legs after busting you for crossing YOUR legs . . . even though you never uncrossed them

Realizing the drum majors probably notice when you stare at them during rehearsals and laugh . . . and continue to do it

Telling your friends the assistant director has magic fingers . . . and still not understanding why they gave you funny looks until you told them he fixed your neckstrap

Thanking heaven when the head director loses his voice . . . and recoiling when you see he brought a megaphone to band camp

Band is the best! XD Review if you have funnier ones; as these are just personal experiences from band camp as a freshman.


	2. More by you!

Being the most awesome band ever for learning the halftime show in two days (that happened to us this year!)

Learning all the traditions

Adopting freshman and changing their grade to just shmens

Messing up on the first move of the new halftime show every time . . . even though you're one of the best players/marchers and all the freshman get it

Singing cheers in front of freshmen that don't know them yet (KK92, I'm a freshman, and they did that all the time at band camp!!)

Band is . . .having that love-hate relationship with your instrument

mentally BEGGING the band director for a water break and/or imagining the enormous podium he's standing on falling over

falling in love with the hot new assistant director . . . even though he's married

knowing the terrible heartbreak when your band doesn't get first place

knowing the wonderful elation when your band does win first place

wanting to slap one of the drummers.

Ugh . . . wanting to slap little freshmen who think they know it all and talk back to the drum majors

Xylophones actually make great shelters because only ONE person can fit under there . . .

watching cheesy horror flicks on the band bus on trips. "The Mist" isactually hilarious!

knowing the pure joy of being let out of practice early . . .

worshipping rain clouds for the relief they bring

having the power at a stadium go out right as you're about to perform(actually happened!)

being called lazy just 'cuz you're in the Front Ensable and don't march.Hey, I don't see anyone else dragging an instrument that refuses to goes traight and is twice your size and all your weight up and down a hill!

watching in shock--and some mild smugness--while we take sixth place at State with dignity, and the rival band director throws his fifth place award down to the ground like a small child (actually happened!)

playing music from movies you LOVE . . .

the reaction of the crowd not only when you're done, but when the band pulls a cool stunt, like floating an enormous American flag over the wholeband (our show had a patriotic theme).

XDXD EXCELLENT! THANKS, everyone! great, great, great. love them. much, much thanks to Katfight13 and KK92 for these ones. stay in band!! 


	3. More!

Band is . . .

Hearing the drumline everywhere you go . . . and in dead silence.

Hearing the metronome in your dreams

Spinning a pencil to your show routine in class and not realizing it until you try and do a toss and it flies across the room (me: haahahaha)

Matching your steps with those of people in front of you

Trying to take even step sizes EVERYWHERE you go and using tiles/concrete lines for guides

Always stepping off with your left foot

Trying to find the tempo of songs on the radio

Watching old band competitions when you're bored.  
...and forcing your non band friends to

Having a weekend get-together with your guard/band section and ending up watching old band competition when you swore it would be a no band theme

Complaining about band camp every day but being sad when it's over

Spending some of your precious one hour dinner break during band camp to practice more

Showing up to band camp an hour early to practice because apparently eight hours a day isnt enough

for color guard starting to like your guard makeup/costume

Hating the football players for ripping up the field with their cleats

Mapping out your drill when you watch football on t.v.

Knowing your show drill, work and tempos.  
...from every show you've ever done, and NEVER forgetting

Taking way too long to sweep the kitchen because you started doing drop spins with the broom

thanks so much to color guard member for these . . . and alot of these apply to me, even though i'm not in color guard XDXD


	4. Lots more!

Marching band is beating MarioKart DS during one week of rehearsal, since pit percussion doesn't march.

Marching band is calling your quad player a tease for not starting the cadence.

Marching band is hours of standing in front of a mirror with the drumline so that the angles of their head-turns are fully synchronized. Marching band telling people you're "taking your pants off" and/or "getting naked" when getting out of the uniform.

Marching band is the entire percussion section sharing a box of Reese's Puffs during rehearsal without getting caught.

Marching band is off-roading with xylophones. (2 wheel drive ;) it takes skill) Marching band is the reason why eating off the band room floor is considered suicide.

Marching band is using a hair dryer to make the plume of your hat look like it's on steroids.

Marching band is realizing that blowing, tonguing, and fingering can be as suggestive as you want them to be.

Marching band is finding out that "going down there" means heading to the stadium, not whatever else your dirty mind had planned.

Marching band is sneaking VitaminWaters behind your stand.

Marching band is figuring out that by next year, your entire trumpet section will have graduated with no replacements from the middle school.

Marching band is shaking the bus while dancing to the street beat.

Marching band is using AOL free trial CDs as Frisbees.

... marching in pouring rain on a nine to nine, and loving every minute of it

... stretching and contorting your body in ways you never thought possible

... having your stretch coach spend an entire practice following you around,  
holding your hips up soo that next time, you'll remember to keep them over your feet more

... making almost any sentence that comes out of the staffs mouth sound dirty

... spending the whole car ride home complaining about how sore and tired you are, then immediately going outside to spin some more

... realizing that after 2 weeks of band camp, you've come home with so much astroturf in your shoes that pretty soon football players won't have anything left to play on

... having the entire varsity football team glued to your show while they wait for us to get off the field so they can practice

... a really bad sock tan, no matter how much sunscreen you put on

... realizing that in the last four days, you have done nothing but eat,  
sleep, and colorguard

... sharing food, drinks, and chapstick so often that eventually, everyone ends up with the flu and band practice consists of the last 3o that were smart enough not to share (actually happened!! for two weeks, 3/4 of our band was out at any given time!!)

... march-sprinting as fast as you can to a dot across the field, doing work,  
and the whole time saying please god don't let me hit a band member in your head, repeatedly

... having a complete emotional breakdown on the field, and still managing to move, function, and do work properly while your bawling your eyes out.

... getting felt up by the football players as you make your way out to the field

special thanks to walkinonsunshine for the bottom ones and blackxxrosesxx (again) for the top ones. XD excellent!


End file.
